Crushed
by FallinAngelGirl
Summary: Crystal is a Mary Sue kind of a gal and lives in Transylvania. She encounters a horrible event that happens to her and knows that she won’t be the same...GETS BETTER AFTER chap. 2! FULL SUMMARY IN CHAPTER 1. Please read more inside. R&R! CHAPTER 10 is UP!
1. Prolouge: Introductions & Characters

Feeling: Inspired (well duh, because then I wouldn't be doing this)

Eating: candy- hehehe

Drinking: H2O- water

Listening: Vulnerable- Secondhand Serenade/ singing so darn well with it/ older brother playing his guitar (LOUDLY)

Watching: Fairly Odd Parents

Date (right now): June 17, 2007- 9:37 A.M.

Period of Time: 21st Century

Where: Romania, Transylvania

Main Character: Crystal Sanetia

* * *

_I don't know what "I don't own Van Helsing" or anything like that, so if you guys who are more experienced then me and would be happy to tell me what that means, because the sooner I know what that means the sooner I will put that on…BUT this story is all my own…I did use some other people's ideas, but this is my first time for actually doing this so yeah!! ____ Anyways, hope you guys like this._

THIS STORY DOES GET BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!!!!!

* * *

**Summary:**

**Crystal is a Mary Sue kind of a gal and lives in Transylvania. She encounters a horrible event that happens to her and knows that she won't be the same. On top of that she's going to College and she's majoring in History. Her teacher is named Professor Vlad, all of the college girls are drooling over their professor, since he's single, but Crystal isn't. Professor Vlad finds it odd that Crystal isn't falling for him, whom the girls he has come to known always did. He takes a certain interest in her and learns about her (likes, dislikes, etc.). When they first meet Crystal doesn't do any physical contact with him, so when he greets her by shaking her hand she rejects it. Vlad watches her and realizes she flinches whenever the opposite sex touches her or, which makes him wonder why she does this. Also Vlad is hosting a masquerade and Crystal being dateless Vlad asks her if she would ****accompony him to it, but Crystal declines since he's her Professor and she wouldn't want to 'cause attention to herself or to him...also for another reason. Will Vlad be able to break through her barrier that keeps her from everyone else? Will Crystal be able to handle keeping her secret to herself without doing something drastice? Please R&R.**

* * *

Introduction/ Characters

Crystal Sanetia is a smart, caring, non-judger, trusting, very talented, attractive, athletic, faithful person that you could ever meet in the whole Transylvania village. Everyone in Transylvania believed that Crystal was like a Saint to them, and she was, well almost. Crystal was the answer to all of their prayers. Crystal was a giver to those who needed it the most. She was a friend to everyone and helped her friends out when they were in a situation, young…or old. Everyone looked up to her; even her parents looked up to her, for her great advice (which mostly turned out as a good thing). She was also very wise for her age; she was a teacher to her nine younger siblings, and taught them everything she knew in her life.

Crystal was a helper to her homeland. She would help out at her Church weather it involved singing to the old to taking out and putting back in the books for the citizens. She would help the elders in the nursery homes reading to them to the dirty chores. She would help around her house and the village picking up the trash and when people started to see this, they followed her example and Transylvania was a healthy place to live. Not once had anyone ever heard her complain about anything. (A/n: Yes isn't she a goody-too-shoes? ).

Crystal's house was like a castle that was able to have a grand party for the whole village. Each of the children had their own rooms. Each of the kids' room represented their kind of personality. That way if any of their friends came over they would know which room were their's, plus if they didn't know which one it was they could just see the child's name on their front door. Each of the name panels had a little picture of them. The house sat near the edge of the town where it could still be seen if you saw it in the Carpathian Mountains.

Crystal's beauty was very elegant, but just because of her exquisite body doesn't mean that she was a spoiled child, she was a kind child and was able to do any of the hard work if she wanted to, which she did. Her parents realized how strong she was when she was at age 9. Her parents found this out when they were moving to Transylvania from Russia and unloaded their furniture and saw that their only child, so far, was able to lift a medium size sofa that was at least 3 times heavy than her. Crystal had brown mocha skin color, like her mother's. She had jet-black layered strait hair that went all the way down to her waist. She had the most intriguing eyes that nobody had in her town; nobody, not even the gypsies or any of her family members had them. She had two different eye colors on both side, her left eye was blue and her right eye was green. She was talented and if you gave her a problem, she would look outside of the box. She was talented she made her own music at the age of 6 back home in Russia. In singing she was spectacular. Crystal also had a well fit body that had a feminine beauty to it. With her figure this was making all the single men, and some married men (a/n: that part didn't end well though), wanting her so badly that there would be a knock on the door in the middle of the night just to ask if they could get her hand in marriage. Each of the men would get the same answer from Crystal's father, "Kid, do you have any bloody idea what time it is?" they would always give him the same answer, "well yes sir, I know," or something like that. After that they would have the door slammed in their faces. Crystal could remember that there was a man that stayed there the whole entire night and just waited at the door, that man that stayed there the whole entire night just so he could prove his love to Crystal. As much as Crystal was touched she still said no, but did let him come inside of her home to get warm so he wouldn't be killed by the dead cold air outside.

Her parents, Cynthia and Jason, were proud of her of what she has accomplished throughout her life so far and not once did her family second-doubted her. She was a daughter, a friend, a teacher, an angel. Crystal wasn't the only person that people in town loved, the whole Sanetia family was adored; each of them had a special talent beyond their years. Her siblings loved talking, learning, and hang out with their older sister. Crystal also got to learn from them about cool new facts that she didn't even know. There was Courtney (age 13), Christopher (age 10), Delilah (age 9), Charlie (age 7), Tony (age 6), Phillip (age 4), Lavender (age 3), Christina (age 2), and the youngest, William (unborn yet). Her Siblings would always be waiting at the foot of the stairs waiting for their older sister to return and bring them food and on some occasions they would get a gift, especially when it was one of their birthday's then they would all get presents, but that was until their parents would send them to bed, since it was way past their bedtime.

Cynthia was gorgeous with her wavy brown, with her mocha skin tone, and her black eyes that had a twinkle in them when the moon was up. She was a respected mother, a fabulous singer, a good cook, and a clean and refreshed person, but wasn't too much of as a tidy freak.

Jason was a very handsome man, was one of the most handsome man in Transylvania, almost. Jason had blonde strait hair, with tan skin, and sapphire eyes that made him look so sexy, that was one of the things that Cynthia loved about him, plus his personality.

Cynthia and Jason had always wanted a big family and she got it. They were "High-School-Sweethearts" (a/n: awww…) and was the queen and king for their school at the prom. After high school, they went to the same college and still were lovers. They were inseparable throughout their lives. They were each other soul mates. They were loyal to each other and devoted. In high school, everyone knew they were lovers from the moment that they sat next to each other, all the boys and girls knew, even the teachers knew, Jason and Cynthia always were together, if Jason was out of class earlier than Cynthia. He would always wait by the door that she had class in and he would be waiting right there for her, or would be at her locker, or vise-versa. Even though they weren't popular, they were both known throughout the school. They were so compassionate with each other that other people around them envied that type of a relationship.

Courtney was a nice girl, but she was more of a "doom-and-gloom" kind of girl. She had blonde strait hair, but since she was a "doom-and-gloom" kind of gal she had black highlights. She would always were black eyeliner, she looked strange with it, yet attractive, plus, with her sapphire eyes she could get boys following her around, and she did, about six were following her, but more like stalking, and she was only thirteen yeas old. She was dark and mysterious to everyone even to her family, but that was how she liked it. Her siblings would always try to make her become happier, but she like being gloomy. She was completely the opposite of her family, she never played, but she would usually be in her room playing that piano and coming with new songs for her older sister. Crystal never really liked that Courtney was doing this for her, and when she played them to her friends and family Courtney didn't want to be getting the attention from her great work, she would always let her older sister take the credit. One day Crystal finally told Courtney that she wasn't going to learn them if she kept on giving her the credit for something she didn't do. Courtney finally agreed to take the credit and started to present them to her family to tell them that she has been writing the music and for that she was now in advanced piano lessons by the age of seven. Her music had the depressing feeling to it, but when she showed it to one of her sisters, Lavender, when she wouldn't go to bed she offered to play the piano for her and she immediately went to sleep when she started hearing the chorus of it. Her parents finally got Lavender on a regular schedule, and that was if she didn't go to bed when it was 12:00 midnight Courtney would wake up and play this for her, which worked every single time. Courtney's room was dark and her room sort of gave it that eerie look to it, it was in the atmosphere as well. Courtney was never really fond of bright colors so she always wore black and that was her main color in her wardrobe. The people in the village were shocked to see that her parents didn't mind it at all, in fact they actually encourage her to do whatever she wanted, but if they told her if she started to do voodooing on the villagers and any of the family members, she would be in trouble and give her the worst torture they thought of, and that was to put her in a bright sunny room where there was nothing but happy furniture which was so not her forte on this, she would scream at this if she ever done that, she never did any voodooing after she learned the punishment was like hell for her. She was pretty darn smart in her classes, especially in History. She found history exhilarating. Her favorite quote that she got from her history teacher, who she secretly had a little crush on, but never admitted it. The only person who knew her little secret was her older sister, since Crystal was very good at keeping secrets, (a/n: now back to Courtney's favorite quote it was) _"if we do not remember history, we are condemned to repeat it."_ She taught Crystal a lot about history and the wars that have happened in the past. One of Courtney's facts were about Count Dracula, she taught Crystal about his past and say how he lived Transylvania and was an excellent warrior in battle and died and gave his soul to the devil making him turn into a vampire and told her about the folklores about this man. Even though Dracula was a killer, Crystal secretly had a crush on him, but never admitted it. (a/n: hmmmmmmmm…..I wander what will happen)

_**(Sorry for making Courtney seem like an important character, but she just has a lot of information for me to give to you, or in this case Crystal) **_

Christopher, another sibling to Crystal, had Blonde wavy hair, with tan skin, and his black eyes were gorgeous, if you looked into them you could see that it was like a never ending hole. Christopher is ten years old right now. Christopher was in love with cooking, he learned cooking form both of his parents. He was very good at cooking, thanks to his parents for teaching him. Christopher's room was a medium size room, but the best thing that he loved was that it was right next to the kitchen, so that he could make something whenever he felt like it, his parents trusted him enough to do it by himself, with at least some help from their servants, to keep him company and make sure that there's no smoke that will occur, except the smoke coming from the oven and isn't flaring anywhere else. Christopher usually made the meals, but when he was tired, not bored, but simply tired, he would have his parents make the meal. Even though Christopher was a great chef, he still wasn't as good as his parents, but he loved the competition in the air, especially in the kitchen.

Delilah very lady-like, but was placed in second 'cause Crystal was the first one, but that didn't matter to her. Crystal's politeness and elegances got Delilah to become what she is now. Some people think that she was Minnie-Crystal, her nickname in the village was actually "Minnie-Crystal," which she liked being called that. Crystal tried to get Delilah to stop doing what she was doing and just act like herself, Delilah loved her for this, and she did followed her own dreams, but she still acted like a lady. Delilah followed her own dream, which was taking care of animals in the forest. Delilah wasn't allowed to go once the sunset went down or whenever the sun was not shinning. Delilah always wondered why, but didn't want to question her parents or her older sister.

Charlie had blonde strait hair, black eyes, and auburn skin. He was devoted just like Crystal he also helped around the neighborhood and he was only seven yeas old. Charlie had a normal room, but the only thing that was way different was that Charlie used less recourse in his room, showing that he did care about the world. He had two goldfishes named Skittles and Sparky. He had a small tree plant outside of his balcony. Also, he didn't use that much lighting for his room giving a very dim room, but if it helps the environment, he'll do it.

Tony had brown strait hair, he had tan-like skin .. He had sapphire eyes, and when he was up to something you could tell when because you could always see a twinkle in his eyes, making his parents stopping him before he would do it, with of course the help from Crystal telling her mother, but that was rarely. Now being at age 6 he can go over his tantrums, but he can be easily persuaded if you give him a piggy-back ride, give him a cookie, and do the _Peter Panda Dance_ (a/n: yes, I added that in there from _The Pacifier…hehehe_). Nobody in the village knows how to work that little trick, except for Crystal and their parents, Cynthia and Jason. With the _Peter Panda Dance _in Tony's mind all he could do was dance, in doing so, Tony got into dance lessons learning how to dance to the old dancing ways to the normal dancing and he did excellent on break dancing, although, Tony preferred the Waltz, he even showed Crystal how to dance. For a little boy he was a gentleman at a very young age, which was rare to see in Transylvania.

Lavender had blonde hair that was wavy that went to her shoulders. Also, she had light tan skin with black eyes. She was full of laughter and energy. Even if it was way past her bed-time she would stay up and play in her own room where her parents made, especially for her, so she would never get bored, but when it reached 12:00 midnight and she was still up, she had to go to bed, since she was three years old. Her mom would sing to her so that she would fall asleep, which she usually did go to sleep right after her mom sang her first song. Cynthia (the mom) remembered that one night she didn't go to sleep until she sang her 10th song to her. Since Courtney was now playing the piano to Lavender as a lullaby, her mother didn't need to sing anymore to her, but that didn't mean that her mother stopped singing to her, Cynthia was always ask to accompany Courtney to get Lavender to sleep. Cynthia would sing to her while Courtney played the piano, but when her mother did sing to her, Lavender wanted to sing too, just like her mother did, so she took singing lessons and would join with Courtney, her mom, and Crystal singing. Lavender was a soprano just like her mom, although Crystal was an alto, but they all managed to play duets. When they sang it was like the gates of St. Peter was opening to them, and it was lovely.

And last of all in the Sanetia family, there's William. William is the unborn son, but Cynthia and Jason know that he is a boy. He's expected to be in June. Till then, the parents were getting ready for their sons arrival. They had already finished the painting and putting in furniture so all they had to do was to wait, patiently, for their son to be born. Although, the mother had a lot of mood swings, one minute she is all happy and giddy then the next she is just plain prissy. One day their father was about to crack and get mad because Cynthia told Jason to get her some banana bread ingredients, but got some different ingredient. The kids had to actually go run upstairs to get Crystal to try to calm him down before the couple started ripping each other's throat out. Luckily, Crystal was able to calm her parents down, and they ended having a make-out session right in front of Crystal. She had to leave the room and shut the door.

Life was good for Crystal and nothing could stop her…or so she thinks.

_Well you're now caught with the family now moving_


	2. Chapter 1: Generous

Feeling: Inspired still…I'm watching Van Helsing…so hell yeah I would be inspired

Eating: nothing

Drinking: H2O- water

Listening: Van Helsing

Watching: Van Helsing on TNT/ watching what I am typing right now.

Date (right now): July 2, 2007

* * *

Date: Friday, December 29, 2006

Time: 9:30 P.M.

**Chapter 1: Generous**

"How much is this going to cost," Crystal asked the cashier as Crystal was getting her money out.

"$38.00," the cashier said as he was waiting for Crystal to count her money. Crystal had a worried look on her face; she looked back at the cashier. The cashier had black hair with messy hair that went side to side and had green eyes, "something wrong Crystal? You seem worried."

"Umm…well…"

"Yes?" the cashier was pushing her to continue.

"I only have $24.52" started to decrease some of the food that she was about to buy, "how about this…you can minus this and then that…and…hold on let me see…" Crystal started to try math in her air, "and then that'll—"

"Crystal," he interrupted, "it's fine. Really, I'll pay for you okay, just the money you can't pay of course."

"John, I can't let you do that, were will the money come from?"

"It'll just come out of my pay for today,"

"I can't take money from you, I won't accept it…besides you need it more than me. Trust me"

"Crystal, I insist."

"I—"

"Hey!!! I'm being a gentleman here, the least you could do is accept my offer."

Crystal sighed. Luckily it was just her and John in the shop otherwise she would have to go a little bit faster "alright…but I'm not liking it."

"Don't worry Crystal. You know…the more I get to understand you, the more I find out that you are too good for your own good." Crystal gave John, her friend, a look, "I'm just saying Crystal. I mean," John took a breath, "nobody is like you. You can't even find anybody like you in this small village."

"uhh…." She gave a look like a "should I be taking that as a rude remark or a compliment," she looked up at John, he looked at her, "thanks…I think," she gave a little chuckle to herself.

"Welcome," John said simply with a little smile.

"I'll see you later, okay John?"

"Yeah, you too," Crystal grabbed her two bags of food and started to head to the door. She stopped and turned around and looked at him. "Thanks John," Crystal smiled at John, her dearest friend.

She had become John's friend ever since she came to Transylvania from Russia. They were like brother and sister to the village. Crystal walked to the book store in the village, the only bookstore actually. Crystal got out her keys and one of them was keys to the bookstore. _Thank goodness I own this place; otherwise I would be knocking on the door to get a new book for me to read_. Crystal jiggled the doorknob and it finally got in, only took a minute or so. _Note to self: fix door._ Crystal stepped in the store. She found the lights and turned them on, dropped her grocery bags on the long wooden table and walked in to find a good, a folklore book. The room gave a little bit of an eerie look to it, there were cobwebs in some of the corners, but there was no spider webs there _I should probably clean that up_. She shrugged it off though, and found a good book, which she realized it was the same book she got last week, Bram Stoker's Dracula. She looked at the book for a couple of seconds and just thought for a moment, nothing really important, just thinking. She snapped back to reality when she heard a crow "cawing" (a/n: if that's even a word) right outside of the window and flied back to its home she grabbed the book and her groceries and turned off all of the lights, not even realizing that someone has been watching her the whole entire time.


	3. Chapter 2: Forgetting

**Feeling:** Well I am a little bit inspired……but I am completely bored at my house. **Eating:** A little bit of Huggs (candy) just call me a chocoholic

**Drinking:** H2O- water…that's mainly the ONLY thing that I actually drink

**Listening:** I Know You See It- Young Joc (it's on a shuffle on my Itunes right now)

**Watching:** You and having a perfect view of the highway right outside of my window on my right shoulder (I have a great view of the cars passing by…and they don't even know that I am writing about them)

**Date (right now):** July 2, 2007

**Time Started:** 9:42 P.M.

**Time Ended: **10:57 P.M.

**Wearing: **A pink tank top that has a rip that spreads out (and it actually looks cute) and underneath it is a lace white/pink top, blue jeans, and dance shoes (I just finished dancing for the fun of it. I am now exhausted.

* * *

_ATTENTION:_

_Okay before you start reading I just want to say is that I have know idea where I am going with this story…but stay with me here._

_**Warning:**_

_This is Chapter is slightly disturbing so you have been warned…_

_NO FLAMES they will be burned in Hell!! Thank you_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Forgetting**

Crystal left her book store locked and safe with her book that she had grabbed in her left hand and on her right was her two grocery bags. Crystal walked to her Mercury Mariner having it imported form the USA, she loved her car oh so much, and she never had one scratch on it (a/n: OMG I love Mercury Mariner cars too…wait a minute I am writing this character so yeah.. Hint, Hint: some of her likes and dislikes are like me). As she was walking to her car she felt as if she was being watched from somewhere, but figured it was nothing. As she put her keys in the car to open it she was suddenly hit, dropping her book and bags onto the filthy ground, and turned quickly to see a figure that was huge at least a foot tall, 6 feet tall, with a torn out dark brown coat that went to at least his knees with a black shirt underneath the coat. His hair was brown that was messy and some of the strands standing up from his head. His face expression was a wicked and full of lust grin that made Crystal shudder to her head down her back from looking at it. His black beady little eyes staring right at her. Crystal was getting all to shaken up from this, hearing/reading about rapes in Transylvania these past couple of weeks and was trembling and kept on wishing in her head that this wasn't going to happen to her hoping that this was just a nightmare and wake up in her comfortable black satin bed and seeing that she was never hurt.

"Wha—what do you want?" Crystal's voice started to choke from asking this question fearing for the answer she was trying to avoid oh so badly. The man didn't answer her question, but the look in his eyes did. Crystal could feel her heart pounding widely in her chest. "Please…please don't do this," Crystal fought to hold the tears from coming in her eyes, but with no success. She had tears falling down to her cheek and felt his hands wiping the tears away making Crystal's struggling her body away from the man. But this only lead to him holding tighter to her to hold her still, Crystal whimpered a little bit knowing that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, but removed that doubt from her and kept on struggling to get free.

The man had finally spoken with a growl in his chest and put his left hand over her mouth so she wouldn't be able to talk "not so fast my dear. I'm not done with you yet. Now be a good little girl and stay still or you'll regret for ever doing it. You're going to listen to me and do as I say. Understand?" Crystal nodded immediately and he his grin had widen, "good." The man ripped her shirt off and held her tightly to his chest and started to thrust into her, hard, as her eyes shut tightly not wanting to even see what he was doing he repeated this over and over again and again. More tears filled her eyes as his hands were still on her mouth. The man groaned and the only words that escaped his mouth were "oh yes" and "damn…" Crystal wanted to leave and get away and prayed to God for someone to save her before this would go worse than this. Luckily it did. Both Crystal and the man heard footsteps coming towards them from around the corner that headed into one of the alley ways that was were they were.

The man groaned in frustration and quickly ran leaving Crystal in her once neatly clean body and clothes to a ripped shirt revealing more than what needed to be and crinkled long skirt and a little bit ripped here and there.


	4. Chapter 3: This Is Not an Nigthmare

**Feeling:** Inspired

**Eating:** A little bit of Huggs (candy) just call me a chocoholic

**Drinking:** H2O- water…that's mainly the ONLY thing that I actually drink

**Listening:** Chocolate- Snow Patrol (its on repeat. So far it has 14 on it)

**Watching:** You and having a perfect view of the highway right outside of my window on my right shoulder (I have a great view of the cars passing by…and they don't even know that I am writing about them)

**Date (right now):** Tuesday, July 3, 2007

**Time Started:** 10: 50 A.M., 1:58 A.M.

**Time Ended: **11:47 P.M., 2:20 A.M.

**Wearing: **Black shirt that ends at elbow and blue jeans. No shoes…….yeah

* * *

**Chapter 3: This is Not a Nightmare**

Her body was crouched to the ground hugging her knees tightly to her wanting to wake up from this nightmare, but knew that it wouldn't happen, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was hidden into her knees completely feeling violated and unclean. Knowing that she would never be able to recover from this for a really long time. The footsteps now coming rapidly to her body having two police men came, both in shock at knowing instantly who the girl they were looking at. Everyone knew her, so it would be hard finding a person who didn't know her in Transylvania and Russia. One of the police man kneeled down to Crystal's level. The man touched her head, but with that one little touch Crystal moved quickly backwards thinking that it was still the man that had raped her seconds ago. The man held his hands in defense showing that is was okay. Both of the men didn't say anything still frozen, from knowing that they knew exactly who this was, that she had been rapped, and that she was completely distraught with this whole part and how this must have turned into a nightmare for her with being such of young age, but the fact that she was so innocent, that everyone knew her and whoever found out about this they would be shocked and a little bit upset (mainly her family), and that they would never suspected that she would be found like this.

Crystal realized that they weren't the man that came and left her like this. She could feel hot tears running off her face streaming down on her face. She was still on the ground, a few little distances away from the men. She crawled quickly, but slowly to the man that hat held his hands in defense and she couldn't do anything besides crying on his shoulder and breathing rapidly in his shoulder. The man held her tightly knowing that she needed comfort now more than ever. After a few minutes the other police man, that was still standing, finally spoke, "We should get Crystal to the hospital," he said giving his partner a hint of "mostly for a rape kit." The man that was still holding Crystal in his arms, named Cal, nodded to his partner, Jake. Cal picked up Crystal, bridal style, and Crystal held on to cal for dear life and just kept on crying like a waterfall, a never ending supply of water. Luckily, it took only 10 minutes for Crystal to calm down her tears. Her eyes were bloodshot from the crying and she slowly drifted of to sleep in the arms of Cal as he was still cradling her while he and Jack headed to their car. Cal looked down at the sleeping Crystal, although she was asleep her eyes was still moving underneath her eyelids and she was shifting a little bit. Cal could tell she was having a nightmare from her fidgeting and her eyes moving. Crystal began to mumble a few incoherent words, even though she was mumbling Cal and Jake stopped walking and looked at each other wondering what the heck she was saying. The only words that they could hear from her was "please……stop" Crystal began to weep softly as her grip got tighter and started grabbing hold of Cal's blue uniform shirt. Cal felt the tug and grabbed hold of Crystal's wrist to let go of his shirt, which she let go instantly of Cal's shirt and her eyes shot open and looked and saw Cal's eyes.

"You okay," Cal asked Crystal while he moved a strand of hair out her face. Crystal nodded.

"Can you put me down?" Cal nodded and gently with ease let her get on her own feet.

"Are you sure your fine?" Crystal smiled, a weak smile, but a smile none the less.

Jake finally spoken still worried about Crystal, "I think you should come with us and head to the Hospital, just to make sure. You know for your sake."

Crystal wiped away some tears from her eyes and spoke softly to them, "Alright, but after that I need to go home. My parents are probably already worried where in the world I am. I hate for them to call Scotland Yard," Crystal chuckled but very softly. Jake and Cal smiled, happy to see she still had a humor in all of this.

"Alright, but you should really tell them what happen other wise—" Crystal cut off Jake before he could even finish.

"It's best if they don't know. Besides, tonight is their anniversary; I would hate to ruin it for them," Crystal said standing strong and brave. The two men where stunned that she was being brave in this whole conversation.

"If you don't tell them we might—" again, Crystal cut Jake off. She didn't even wanted to talk about this conversation, but she really had no choice.

"Please…can we just…can we just keep this to ourselves. I will go to the Hospital, but that's it, I don't want a word about this to leave either of your mouths…okay," Crystal's eyes were begging the two men not to and respect her wishes.

"Alright," Cal said, "but we are driving behind you when we're done visiting the Hospital, just for safety precautions, and no "buts." Crystal nodded.

Cal, Jake, and Crystal walked into their cars and drove off to the Hospital. When they got there Crystal didn't talk much, feeling embarrassed of even being in here, especially when she was in here to do a rape kit. Cal and Jake waited outside while a few nurses came and got her to do the rape kit. After that, Crystal came out of the room and came over to where Cal and Jake. Immediately Cal and Jake stood their face was stern and their hands in their pocket look strait at her.

Crystal smiled before saying anything until she got right in front of them by at least 10 feet away, "Can we go," she asked all to eager to leave this place.

"Are you…" Jake couldn't even finish his sentence he was too worried of getting the answer that he didn't want.

"No, thank God," Crystal sighed before talking again, I've been thinking and I want to thank you two for not telling anything about this."

"Welcome," the two men said together. Crystal chuckled a little bit.

Crystal sighed heavily before talking, "Well, we better get going." They nodded and headed to exit door from the Hospital to the dark outside. They drove back to the place where they found Crystal and Crystal got into her car and started her engine and headed home with Cal and Jake behind her in their police car. It a matter of 30 minutes Crystal finally got to her house. She got out of her car, turned off her engine and walked quietly up the stairs that led where two huge doors came that lead inside. She stopped at the front of the door and turned around a smiled at the two men that were making sure she got into the house safely, she waved at them and they did the same. Crystal then walked into her home quietly and slowly shutting the door leaving the two man in there car alone.

"So…" Jake began, "do you think that she'll be the same after tonight?"

"I don't think so…" Cal answered as he started the engine again, "but the way that she looked like she could…I have faith in her that she'll be able to stay together, but for how long is harder to say. Her voice is stern…but her eyes say otherwise."

"I hope your wrong," Jack whispered to himself, but apparently Cal caught it.

"I hope I am too…about the whole thing." They drove off into the distance that headed back to the city.

So yeah there you have it. I hope you guys liked it…hopefully I will put the next chapter up for tomorrow, Wednesday, June 3, 2007…yeah bye…thanks


	5. Chapter 4: Falling

**Feeling:** Inspired

**Eating:** Nothing really

**Drinking:** H2O

**Listening:** anything that you normally hear…music, sisters yelling or laughing (depends on their mood), keyboards, breathing, outside, sirens (since I the highroad is right in front of me)

**Watching:** Computer screen…that leads to you

**Date (right now):** Friday, July 06, 2007

**Time Started:** 12:23 P.M.,

**Time Ended: **1:04 P.M.,

**Wearing: **Black with very, very thin stripes of silver. Blue jeans black high heel shoes.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Falling**

As Crystal entered the front door that lead into the main entrance she saw one of her sisters lying at the foot of the mocha carpet stairs, sleeping peacefully. Crystal chuckled deep inside her chest, _Courtney, why do you always sleep at the foot of the stairs when I'm not home?_ Crystal walked slowly to Courtney that was in deep sleep mode. As much as Crystal did not want to wake up her sister from her peaceful sleep she had to, she remembered a few years ago that Courtney never really was fond of sleeping there, but not knowing when Crystal would be back, she would stay there until Crystal had come back from wherever she was, a bathroom break here and there of course. Crystal walked slowly not making a loud noise that would echo into the hallways and into her family's bedrooms.

While Crystal was walking along the long corridor, to pick up Courtney, she looked at both of her sides that were covered with dark red paint with tapestries and old painting of her family's past hanging on the walls. Her favorite picture was the painting of her whole family, all of them looking like royalty with their warm smiles and the fancy clothes that they were wearing. Their clothes were filled with warm colors that had threads of real gold sown into their clothes. Crystal's family liked doing pictures the old fashion way, but for Lavender, Philip, Christian, Charlie, and Delilah, it was a torture, and as much Delilah was lady-like she hated these, and it was a good thing that her family only did this once a year otherwise, she would have explode, but she didn't complain, nor did she say anything with this, but her body said otherwise. Delilah was always fidgeting during these. All of her siblings were surrounded by a chair, and in the chair was her father resting his arms on the arm rest. All of her siblings had a warm smile. Courtney standing on the right of her father and Tony was on the opposite of Courtney. In front of Courtney was Christopher. At the foot of their father were Lavender, Phillip, and Charlie sitting, having a tad bit boredom look in their eyes. There was Cynthia, their mother, standing in a beautiful white outfit that was somewhat Victorian right next to her beloved husband; her warm smile that every mother that had a family that she cared so much about was filled with joy and love. Cynthia was right behind Tony, resting her hand on Tony's shoulder and William was sitting on their fathers lap playing with his outfit, just to keep himself occupied for that time being.

Crystal reached Courtney and sat right next to on the foot of the stairs and tapped her arms for her to wake up, lucky that she wasn't a hard sleeper otherwise Courtney would have to be carried her to bed, but it still took a couple poke for Courtney to wake up, but she did non the less.

Crystal bended down to her sister's ear and whispered, "Courtney…Courtney please wake sweetie," Courtney started to grumble stirring a little bit.

"5 more minutes…mommy then I'll get up"

"Courtney…" Crystal started to shake her gently for her to wake up fully.

"Courtney, come on..." Crystal's patients were starting to get thinner by the minute, for she was tired as well, for that, and just have this night, _especially_ tonight, to go by as soon as possible. Finally Courtney woke up, almost jumped. Crystal sighed, relieved that she woke, but was wondering why she was all of a sudden jumpy, but she put that aside and just wanted to go to bed. "Thank goodness you woke up," Courtney looked over at Crystal as she was wiping away some bits and pieces that were in her eyes.

Courtney looked up and down at Crystal and saw her clothes tattered a little bit, "what happen to your clothes, it's all worn out and drenched a little bit?" still looking at Crystal's clothes not even seeing a hint of pain coming into Crystal's eyes. Crystal closed her eyes to get her to hold it in just a little bit longer. _Hold in there girl, just hold on a little bit more, _Crystal kept on saying to herself over and over again. She didn't answer her sister's question, but wanted to change the topic before it got to much for Crystal to hold inside herself.

Crystal finally broke the silence, "So…umm," trying her best to think of something to talk about, "Ho-how long have you've been sleeping here," Crystal asked trying her best to put a mask on, good thing Courtney wasn't able to see it, because she fell for her sister's mask.

"Stayed here till eight something…eight thirty maybe," Courtney stood and so did her sister.

Crystal sighed heavy again and looked at her watch reading it was 1:46 a.m., "Sweetie, how many times do I have to say this 'no more staying up late and waiting for me to get home,' I really don't want to mess up your sleeping system." Crystal shook her head _even though I think it's adorable, _Crystal thought.

"But I hate not knowing where you are," Courtney said raising her voice a little bit higher than she wanted, "sorry," Courtney whispered softly. Courtney got a chuckle from her older sister.

"It's fine," there was a silent for a moment or two. Courtney was still wondering why her clothes were tattered, but didn't want to press that forward. "So…let's go to bed," Crystal smiled and gestured her arms that led upstairs where their bedrooms were, "shall we," Crystal asked and Courtney nodded and walked up the stairs with Crystal following.

"So, rough day," Courtney asked, Crystal stopped immediately thinking that she knew what happened to her.

"What," Crystal asked trying her best to hide her suspicions

"Well, I mean you clothes are messed a little bit. Did you go running or something," Courtney asked as she stopped and turned looking down at her sister, "Hey…are you okay," Crystal put reached for her sisters to snap her out of her thinking, but before Courtney could touch her Crystal instantly took a step back and took a short breath, almost causing her to fall back, but didn't, she remembered what happened to her. She could hear her voice in the back of her head saying, _"please stop...please." _Crystal took note of this, "wow," was all Courtney could say, so far, "you okay?" Crystal snapped back into reality. Shaking her head a little bit to wake up a little bit.

"What?" Crystal looked at her sister with a what-happen sort of look.

"You seem…distraught,"

"Yeah…I mean n-n-o-o," Crystal began to stuttered. She was having a little bit trouble finding words to put in one sentence. "I'm just…I'm just tired that's all. Do you mind if just…umm…go upstairs? Will you be able to go to your bedroom before you fall a sleep out in the halls." Courtney chuckled.

"Yeah…Sure, but uh-ah—," Crystal cut her off before she could even finish the sentence.

"I'm fine. I really need to sleep, okay," Crystal's face was pleading at her sister to drop the subject. Which Courtney got the message and shut her mouth and nodded as an "okay" sign for her to go and rest.

"I'll see you later then," Crystal passed Courtney and walk towards her bedroom and looked back at Courtney, who was still standing where Crystal left her, and smiled at Courtney before she went into her room and locked the door.

Once Crystal got in her room she collapsed right where she was, in front of the door and wept. Still in her torn clothes that were filled with hot tears now, here eyes were bloodshot and puffy from all the crying. She finally realized that no one can help her go with though this, not even her own family. _Okay your not going to tell anyone about this…forget about this…forget that this ever happened _(even though she knows that that might not be possible) _forget…forget…forget._ After a few more minutes, maybe ten minutes, she soon fell to sleep right there.

* * *

**Alright that's it for today…or maybe not…but now Crystal isn't going to be the same after tonight…please R&R you guys/gals. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 5: Morning Breakfast

**Feeling:** Inspired

**Eating:** My olders sister is making me: scrambled eggs, chicken noodle soup, and…-thinks- eggo's (yummy right; and that's for dinner)

**Drinking:** H2O

**Listening:** Buffy Buffcast Season 7-1 of 2 (it's a podcast)

**Watching:** Computer screen…that leads to you

**Date (right now):** Friday, July 06, 2007

**Time Started:** 6:31 P.M., 6:38 P.M., 9:44 P.M.

**Time Ended: **6:35 P.M., 6:55 P.M., 10:15 P.M.

**Wearing: **really soft sweatpants that are cut up to my thighs (I know, I know really cut, but it's a hand-me down from my middle sister, who like her pants cut a little bit…-looks down at pants- I think she over exaggerated on the cutting thing…-looks down again- REALLY exaggerated.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Morning Breakfast**

The sun rose and lit the whole house with its ray of bright light. Each of the corridors having light shine into it, giving it a feeling like a church where the suns seeps into the stain glass windows and showering the floor with its light. The light comes into Crystal's room and onto the sleeping body at the door. Crystal woke up from being disturbed by the intense sun coming right up to her face. Crystal raised her arms and put her hands right on top of her eyes so she could see a little bit better. Once her eyes where comfortable with the brightness she got up and walked over to her drapes that reached to the floor and closed it so the light would withdraw coming into her room. Crystal wished she could just leave and be trapped in her room and just stay there and forget this place and just stay away from this world and live in her own little world, but she couldn't risk the attention she would get if she did do that, so she would do what she normally did act as if the rape never happened, but for her she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it to herself for a long time, but she would try and not let anyone get to suspicious.

As Crystal was thinking of how to act "normal" for today, she was snapped back into reality once she heard a nock on her wooden door.

"Crystal, honey breakfast is on the table. Can you please come and join us," Crystal's mother said. Crystal hesitated before she began speaking.

"Yeah I'll be down there in a minute or two. You guys can go on and start without me," there was a moment or two of silence. Crystal was waiting for her mother's response.

"Sure sweetheart. Try not to be too late alright?"

"Yeah I'll be down there as soon as possible," Crystal could hear her mother's heel clicking in the halls and soon faded, leaving Crystal to herself again. Crystal walked to her bathroom to re-freshen herself and trying her best to look fine. Crystal took a shower and put on some clothes, she left her room wearing a long dark blue sleeve blouse, not wanting her family see some of her bruises that were on her arm, with her favorite blue denims. As she entered her kitchen she could smell the bacon, the sweet smell of her mother's perfume in the atmosphere. Crystal could hear the sizzling coming from the pan that had the sausages. Her father saw her coming in and gave Crystal a warm welcoming smile to her.

"Ah, sweetie how was your sleep," her mother came over to her husband and also looked at their daughter, who seemed somewhat different. They couldn't put it, but they knew something was off on their daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong," Crystal's mother asked with deep concern of her daughter. Crystal looked at her mom and shook her head.

"No. I'm okay. Just a little bit hungry…that's all," Crystal said for mainly two reasons: one, so because she was really hungry. Two, so this subject would drop, "What's for breakfast," Crystal put her hands in her pocket trying her best to look clam.

Her parents looked back at the meal that they were making and looked back at their daughter, "well, let's see…we have: bacon, sausages, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and handmade buttery syrup. Made by yours truly," Crystal's father looked over at Christopher and pointed at him with his spatula he was holding onto, "Christopher," Christopher turned his body and faced Crystal and bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you. I couldn't do it without the help of mother and father here," Christopher a few more bows and enjoying this at the same time, "the foods ready to be served papa," everyone gathered around the huge round table saying grace and then started eating with a few conversations going on at the busy table.

"So, Crystal what time did you get back," her mother asked Crystal, who was sitting right in front of her.

"Oh about one…sorry I came home late," Crystal looking at her food and began to play with it.

"Oh that's alright as long as you're fine," Crystal stared into space remembering, "what were you up to," all of her siblings were staring at Crystal as they waited for her answer as if their life depended on it.

"I went to the grocery store, then got a book from my store," Crystal looked her lap. Her hands were playing with each other and waited for a response from her parents.

"Hmm…I didn't see the grocery bags here," her father asked softly a little bit worried about her Crystal. Crystal looked at her father.

"I accidentally left them at the book store and I also got detained with choosing what kind of book I should read," Crystal said simply. She so wanted to leave the breakfast table and hid in her bedroom.

"Ah…what book did you choose," her father asked.

"Bram Stoker's Dracula."

"Haven't you've read that story at least a hundred times," Lavender asked, not liking at all of not being apart of this conversation.

"Yeah," Crystal said with a chuckle, "but I just love the book," Lavender smiled at Crystal and then went back to her meal and started eating again.

"So," Crystal's mother began, "are you excited on going to college in three days, Crystal?" Crystal looked over at her mother and smiled while she nodded.

"Defiantly, although, I'm also worried on going there too," Crystal bit her bottom lip, she did that whenever she was nervous.

"Why sweetheart," her father asked.

"Well," Crystal was trying to formulate an answer with the right words, "It's just…I already know that I'll be hated there."

"Why would you say that," her mother asked interested in what her daughter was saying.

"Well…you've noticed how some of the girls already hated my genius and prettiness at last year at school, right?"

"Well they were just jealous," her father said, "also, it's not like _everyone_ from your old high school will come to the college you're going to, since it's a very advance college. Plus, they couldn't even know what the difference between a tomato to a potato was."

"Dad," Crystal scolded her father, "there not all dumb dad, some of them are actually smart."

"Well either way," finishing his last pieces of food on his plate, "your…" having trouble remembering how the kids said it, "oh darling how do teens say it," her father looked at her wife. Cynthia thought for a second on remembering, giving an "ah-ha" look to it.

"'Either was your dad cooks it…is how they say it Crystal?"

"Yeah…but nobody says that anymore…at least not that I know of." Crystal said.

"See…we're hip," her father said putting both of his hands in a ghetto position after he did this his wife did the same only putting her fingers in a "W" pose. All of the kids started laughing hysterically at their parents trying to look "cool." Crystal put her hands on her head and mumbled to herself.

"Oh my gosh," Crystal lifter her head and looked over at her parents who where now posing to look _cool_ to amuse their younger children, "Alright," Crystal couldn't take the awkwardness in the room any longer, "I'm going to go upstairs and finish packing before I feel really uncomfortable here," her siblings were still laughing. Crystal walked upstairs into her room and closed the door gently behind her. Crystal sighed heavily, "gosh," she chuckled and remembered what happened moments ago, "hmmm…I love my family," Crystal walked over to her black suitcase, with a cheery smile on her face, that was already half packed from yesterday before she…Crystal stopped walking and all of a sudden remembered last night. She groaned at herself, '_can't I have one decent day without thinking of this!' _Crystal hated that fact that she couldn't tell anyone about it and as much as she wanted to tell her parents she couldn't bare telling her parents about it. They would only be burdened and destroy her family apart…at least what she thought. "Hopefully I'll forget this," Crystal whispered to herself while packing her belongings into her suitcase.

Crystal could hear a voice in the back of head talking to her, '_And if not?'_

'_Well then…I'll live,' _Crystal convinced the voice that was nagging in her head.

'_Is that it? You're just going to forget this whole entire thing? Forgetting that you just lost virginity? Why not tell your parents? They at least deserve to know about what happened to you.'_

'_I…I can't, besides my parents just had their anniversary and I can't do that to them. Plus, I'm leaving here anyways in three days. I really can't tell them: 'oh hey mom and dad, how was your anniversary? Oh, and did I mention that I was rapped a few days ago?' Yeah right!!! Like they would let me go to college after that is said.'_

'_Well at least you feel somewhat lifted from this…till it comes back and haunts, but hey no pressure there right,' _her conscious told her dryly

'_Are you supposed to be helping me…'cause if so, you ain't helping me at all.'_

'_I'm just saying,' _Crystal walked over to her mirror and stared at herself having a few bruises on her arm. Flashes came again into her mind _"please stop…please," _Crystal looked away from her wounds. Crystal sighed heavy and laid on her bed just staring at the ceiling…for a very, very long time.

Okay there you have it so far Please R&R..thanks!!


	7. Chapter 6: Send Me on My Way

**Feeling: **slightly inspired

**Eating: **nothing

**Time started: **9:30 a.m.

**Time ended: **10:22 p.m.

**Watching: **you

**Listening to: **Walk away (Remember you)…two songs at the same time…Crazy Love I think it's from Jennifer Lopez…sorry if I get the song wrong with the artists

**Drinking: **nothing

**Wearing: **blue jeans….black tube top with a stripped blouse…black shoes

* * *

**Chapter 6: Send Me on My Way**

Three days past and Crystal kept silent about the whole incident. Nobody suspected what was going through Crystal's mind. Although, some people who would greet her that involved physical welcomes she would either flinch and end as rather quickly and would just nod and smile. Several of her friends would ask is she was alright and Crystal would just say she was fine. A few believed her; others didn't, but didn't make it a big issue.

Crystal grabbed her two big suitcases and started to walk across her room to her door when she stopped and walk to her mirror to make sure that her eyes were not bloodshot, her bruises where hidden underneath her long sleeved baby blue buttoned up blouse, her hair, and anything else that would show that she was not fine. When Crystal checked that everything was fine she lifted her two suitcases in both of her hands and started walking back to the main corridor. Once Crystal got to the end of the stairs she saw all of her siblings in a line that lead to the outside world. Her siblings looked to their left and saw their older sibling standing at the end of the stairs. Crystal could see her siblings smiling some had tears, but one of her siblings cry stood out of all of her siblings, Courtney. Crystal saw Courtney bawling her eyes out.

Crystal walked over to the Courtney and dropped her luggage and looked down and smiled at Courtney. There was a moment of quietness until Courtney couldn't hold it in anymore, she jumped onto Crystal and held onto Crystal for dear life.

"I don't want you to go, Crystal," Courtney wailed. Crystal gave in and cried as well, but not being crying too much.

"I know sweetie, but I'll call you, "Crystal looked at all of her siblings, "all of you every time I get the chance. Okay," Crystal asked looking back at Courtney. Courtney nodded and put her face in Crystal's hair and smelled the coconut of her shampoo and conditioner from Herbal Essence. Crystal put down Courtney and hugged the rest of her siblings. After that, Crystal turned to her parents behind her. Her mother held a handkerchief in her left hand which was completely damped from her tears. Her father stood next to his wife and held that strait composure he always had. There was a moment of silence and the only thing that could be heard was the sniffles and the creaks in the house where her siblings stood sniffling a little bit.

"Well…" Crystal heard her father who started talking finding it hard to watching his oldest and first daughter leaving to go to college, "I will see you later my darling. Make sure you stay ahead of your assignments."

Crystal nodded and asked with a smile, "Have I ever _not _done my homework?"

Crystal's father looked down at his feet and started to fidget with his hands, which he rarely did, and that only happened when he couldn't find words to put together, "yes well…make sure you don't turn into a wild child and—"

Crystal caught her father off knowing that he was staling, "Dad," Crystal gave her father a look.

"Yes?"

Crystal chuckled a little bit, "just give me a hug," before Crystal's father could say anything he found himself wrapping her arms around her daughter and a tear dropped from his eyes. Crystal hugged her father with all of her might. After a few seconds later Crystal turned to her mother and hugged her tightly as well. After that she picked up her luggage and walked out of the house and put her luggage into her Mercury Mariner and looked back at her siblings and gave them all a hug and they all took a family picture for Crystal to treasure. She got into her car and drove off and before she disappeared into the lands of Transylvania and waved at them with them doing the same thing. Once she looked back at the front of her car she was off to college. Crystal plugged her Ipod into her car and pressed the "shuffle songs" and the first song was the perfect song to start her new adventure in her college life.

_On my way_

_On my way_

_On my way_

_On my way_

_I would like to reach out my hand_

_Who may see you_

_Who may tell you to run_

_You know what they say about the young_

_Well pick me up with golden hand_

_Who may see you_

_Who may tell you to run_

_You know what they say about the young_

_Well I would like to hold my little hand_

_How we will run we will_

_How we will crawl we will_

_Well I would like to hold my little hand_

_How we will run we will_

_How we will crawl_

_Send me on my way(7)_

_I would like to reach out my hand_

_Who may see you_

_Who may tell you to run_

_You know what they say about the young_

_Well pick me up with golden hand_

_Who may see you_

_Who may tell you to run_

_You know what they say about the young_

_Well I would like to hold my little hand_

_How we will run we will_

_How we will crawl we will_

_Well I would like to hold my little hand_

_How we will run we will_

_How we will crawl_

_Send me on my way (7 times)_

_Well I would like to hold my little hand_

_How we will run we will_

_How we will crawl we will_

_Well I would like to hold my little hand_

_How we will run we will_

_How we will crawl_

_Send me on my way (5 times)_

_I would like to reach out my hand_

_Who may see you_

_Who may tell you to run_

_You know what they say about the young_

After a bundle of other songs Crystal was at her dorm apartment. Dragon College.

* * *

Okay you guys…that's that for this chapter I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for not updating lately I found out that my only grandfather (Dad's side) past away on Saturday night. So yeah…Please R&R

God Bless You!!!

-Hugs and kisses-


	8. Chapter 7: Professor Vlad

**Time Started: **2:47 P.M.

**Time Ended:** 4:37 P.M.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Professor Vlad**

As Crystal got out of her car she looked around at her new surroundings. Some girls who seemed to have that "I'm-better-than-all-of-you" with a hint of: "get-out-of-my-way-or-feel-my-wrath" look sitting near the white marbled dragon fountain. Good thing for Crystal that she knew who to talk to and who not to talk to and the "in" group wasn't one of the groups to talk to. Crystal looked around and saw other bunched up groups: punks, gothics, smarter people (a/n: I hate saying "nerd" or "geeks"), the drama group, etc.

Crystal looked up at her new campus, her new home, her school. Crystal walked around the garden that held exotic flowers and some statues here and there that were carved into dragons and some Romanian writings saying "Bun venit." As Crystal walked around the corner she didn't look what was happening to her right in front of her until it was too late. Before Crystal knew it she had already accidentally hit someone. Crystal flew back and landed on the ground. Crystal looked up to her and saw a young adult staring at her. The stranger wore glasses and had a messy brown bun, with tan skin, and green eyes.

"Sorry miss," the stranger said as she held out her arm and offered to help. Crystal took it and wiped away some dirt that had gotten on her clothes.

Once Crystal looked up she said, "No it was my bad I didn't look where I was going. This place is beautiful," Crystal chuckled a little a bit, "guess that's what you get when you aren't paying attention to what's in front of you," Crystal smiled at her.

The young girl smiled and chuckled in return as she took off her glasses and cleaned them, "oh no it's totally fine. I guess neither of us was paying attention miss…"

"Crystal…Crystal Sanetia and you are…"

"April, April Knight, oh and don't worry I did the same thing when I first came here. Everyone who comes here for the first time get's captured by the beautiful campus here. One of the things that got it the second best school: beautiful campus."

"I know it's marvelous," Crystal said. They both started walking into the garden and kept on chatting.

"You'll get used to the gasped we hear in this place."

Crystal leaned into April so only she could hear, "You sound like an expert."

"Huh? Oh no…I just felt the same way when I first came here."

"Ah…so is this like your third year or something of being here?"

"No…actually second."

"Really," Crystal asked as April nodded to her, "You seem like you know the place very well, so I thought you were here longer."

"Last year I got to know the place well…plus the teachers here are bloody excellent at what they do here. You'll love them instantly."

Crystal chuckled, "I don't know…but since you were here last year, I'll take your word for it," they kept on walking into the garden that was now becoming gloomy and shady. There was silence for a minute or two before Crystal broke it, "So…what major did you have last year?"

"I took history. I found it very fascinating…and I fell in love with it when I was little in London."

"So what are you taking this year?"

"Well I'm taking—" before April could finish she saw a tall man with dark blue eyes, small golden hoop earrings, black hair that was put into a high ponytail, wearing an old black military outfit. April bowed slightly only for the man to see. "Ah…Crystal I would like you to meet my professor…Crystal meet Professor Vlad. Professor Vlad I would like you to meet my new friend, Crystal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Crystal," the young man said with his deep rich accent.

He took Crystal's hand and kissed it for only a second before Crystal moved her hand away from the man.

"Oh…it's very nice to meet you as well Professor Vlad," Crystal smiled she turned to her new friend, April, "April you never answered my question what major are you doing?"

April looked at her Professor as if asking to speak; luckily Crystal didn't see the interaction between them, her Professor nodded silently, "I take history. Are you as well?"

"Yeah," Crystal said and smiled to her friend, "I am. Thank heaven that I met you before the class started. I was terrified that I wasn't going to make friends," Crystal sighed, "phew."

"Why would you say that," April asked.

"Well if you met last year…you would probably think I was," Crystal looked up at the ceiling, "and pardon my language God, a bitch," Crystal said completely forgetting that the man was standing right next to her with a rare smile that came on his face. April shifted her eyes looked at her professor and smiled with a slight chuckle. Right after April stared at her Professor; she looked at April's direction and realized that he was still standing there. "Oh sorry I absolutely forgot you were standing right there," Crystal's cheeks were completely flushed.

"No…I find this amusing," Professor Vlad said looking directly at her.

"Well...if you two forgive me, but I have to unpack my things and look around the stunning building I will be staying. It was very nice meeting you Professor Vlad, I'll see you later in the week and April I'll see you later as well. Excuse me," Professor Vlad moved to the side to let his new student pass him letting him touch her for a quick second without her knowing it, which she didn't.

"Yes it was very nice to you too Crystal," the Professor nodded to her as she left the two by themselves in the garden.

"Uh-huh," April said with smug and the look in her eyes as if she knew what her Professor was thinking.

"What," the man asked standing up strait and turned to his student.

April narrowed her eyes and looked directly into his eyes "Master…if I am not mistaken I would think you were head over heels with your new student. In someone's eyes, that knew you very, _very _well."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about my dear. She is merely my student and that is all. I found her moderately interesting," the Professor said simply daring her to keep this topic on going.

April sighed heavily, "alright then…but let me ask you one more question."

"April," her Professor muttered warningly.

"Master," April folded her arms around her chest at the same tone as her Professor.

"Fine what is it," her professor asked giving in.

"You do find her interesting to watch," she looked up, "to look," she added.

"Do I have to answer that question," her Professor asked whispering.

"Oh no," April said. Her Professor rolled his eyes, "you actions speak loudly than your words."

"Good day April," Vlad started walking away from her, "I'll see you in class," he said keeping his back in front of her.

"Do you want me to watch her," April asked.

"Yes," Vlad said walking right into the mist that was spreading quickly into the garden.


	9. Chapter 8: April's Past

**1: Date: **Saturday, June 23, 2007

**1: Time Started: **9:07 A.M., 1:09 P.M.

**1: Time Ended: **12:14 P.M. 1:22 P.M.

**2: Date: **Sunday, June 24, 2007

**2: Time Started: **9:05 A.M.

**2: Time Ended: **11:33 A.M.

**Wearing: **All black, yesterday (Friday, June 22, 2007) I had my grandfather's funeral so still mourning….and mostly I'll be wearing black until I say I have changed colors…which I do not know how long that'll be.

**Warning: **REMEMBER that I am not in college so I have NO idea what time starts…so I'm guessing it depends what major/class you have…so for those of you guys who ARE/WERE in college and the time that I give later on in this chapter is WAY too earlier sorry…I'm going with the time that I usually wake up…_'even though I wake up at 5:40 A.M., but that's besides the point' _OKAY SO YEAH THANKS

* * *

**Chapter 8: April's Past**

As Crystal got into her new dorm with her suitcases she dropped them and was in awe with the room she got in. On the left wall was a double bed and across from it was a dark wooden dresser carved with beautiful designs. Right in front of Crystal was a glass stained window that held had bright colors here and there making out a exotic flowers that looked just like the one she saw in the garden with a dark midnight blue curtain on both sides of the window.

Crystal walked over to the vast window. Across Crystal room she could see another building having a crystal clear view of someone else's dorm. She looked down and could see some students walking and running to go somewhere that they needed to be. _'Well Mom…I made it'_ as Crystal drift off into her thoughts she was interrupted from a knock on the door. Crystal walked across the room and opened the door gently.

Right in front of Crystal was a blonde woman standing there. Her curly hair was tied half way and her blue piercing eyes looked at the Crystal up and down. She scoffed at Crystal. Crystal not liking the greeting she got from the out-of-the-blue girl staring at her.

"Can I help," Crystal asked not wanting to start on the wrong foot with her. Crystal remembered this girl from the fountain she was in the "in" group. The young stuck-up woman walked right passed Crystal, as if having the right to walk into someone else's room without getting permission from her, and shoved her a little bit to the side and walked right at the window looking for something or someone. "Umm miss, if you would be so kind and tell me what you are looking for."

The woman looked back at Crystal and held her head high and looked down her nose as if she was better than her, "My bad," she said in an annoying tone, "Name's Katrina," Katrina looked at her as if waiting for her to bow down to her or something. When she didn't get anything from Crystal she looked back at the window and, "Do you want to trade rooms. I have one hell of a better room than this and looking at you, you seem like you don't have friends yet," Katina turned back to face Crystal, "so let me make this easier for you, I have two dorm girls, who by the way are a little bit bizarre for me, in my room that you can befriend and you'll have some company so you won't be lonely. We have just the place for you to sleep and live because you can make friends with them easily since you look a little bit odd yourself and I don't think you will have trouble making friends with _those_ two girls," Crystal looked at her as if she had just been slapped, hard.

"No thank you Katrina, I'm pretty good here right where I was assigned to live. Why do you want my room anyways? I'm 99 percent that every dorm room is the same as all the other dorms," Crystal said while having a little attitude of her own towards this bitch.

Katrina laughed coldly and pointed at the building across from her to a dorm room that had a perfect view from and asked, "Do you even know whose dorm room that is?" Crystal shook her head saying "no" and waited for her to for her to continue to explain. Katrina sighed and shook her head as if she was looking at someone who was dumb, and leaned on one of the bedpost and having that dreamy look, "_That_ room happens to be the most _the_ hottest, sexiest, charming, yummiest and delicious man on this entire campus. Hey, maybe in the world," Katrina looked came back to the world and looked over to Crystal, "but not that I would know if he's delicious or not…haven't gotten close to him, but I will," Crystal felt herself shudder from what Katrina had just said, _'ewww,' _"So do you want to change dorms?"

"No," Crystal yelled a little bit louder than intended to do, "and it's not because he's the most…'hottest, sexiest, charming, yummiest and delicious man on this entire campus' because A) he's a professor B) that is just plain wrong," Katrina's mouth was open then closed it and marched at the door stopping and looked over to where Crystal was and scoffed.

Crystal stared at the door where Katrina was at and shook her head and began to unpack her clothes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo+++++++++OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Crystal walked out of her dorm and walked downstairs. On the way she saw April standing at the foot of the stairs as if knowing she was coming down from her room. Crystal gave a smile and April returned it.

"How long have you been standing there," Crystal said with an arch brow looking at April.

"Just now…I think," Crystal chuckled and off they went to have dinner.

They grabbed a tray and right in front of Crystal was Katrina with her posse glaring at her like a predator to its prey. Good thing that April saw this, "Katrina, I see you're still wearing makeup…and I thought you were beautiful enough to not wear it."

Katrina looked over at April, "It never to add that extra glow,"

Crystal looked at April and Katrina and could feel the tension that was now radiating off from both of them in waves.

"Awww…poor kid. Hey, do you still love nature, despite what it did to you," April asked. Crystal shifted a little bit to the side not wanting to get involved into this little cat fight. All of a sudden Katrina posse was now glaring at April. Crystal chuckled deep down inside herself as the air had just gotten colder by the insult that has risen from the room. April slammed her tray as did Katrina and both glared at each other not moving their eyes to anyone. Crystal looked around herself and could see some students backing away looking as a fight was going to happen.

The two kept on trash talking for 2 minutes at least each one hurting more than the last, but neither of them showed their emotions. Finally Crystal got sick of this, "April come on," Crystal pulled one of April's arm and began to drag her out of the scene.

Katrina shook her head, "that's said April? Ha! You have to have a referee leading you out and here I thought you were better than that. Didn't you're parents teach you any—oh wait…they couldn't have," Katrina smirked and smiled evilly to April. That is when April completely lost it and got out of Crystal grasp and lunged furiously at Katrina. Crystal stared in horror of what April was doing. April rolled over and was on top of Katrina and started to punch her inhumanely as if she wasn't human.

The fight instantaneously stopped once they heard a loud roar like a demon yelling at them saying, "ENOUGH!!!! WHAT IS THE BLOODY MEANING OF THIS!! HUH!!"

Crystal jumped three feet from the roar that was behind her. Crystal turned quickly and saw her History Professor, Professor Vlad, standing there fuming, with dark demon looking eyes, at what he was seeing. It was deathly quite and nobody made a movement, "Everybody go to your classes and if you don't have class go to the library or whatever the heck you kids go this instant," Professor Vlad said. When nobody made a sudden movement he shouted, "NOW!!!"

Everybody rushed quickly in all directions just to get away from the professor who was utterly pissed at April and Katrina. Crystal stared at her Professor and couldn't feel any of her muscles moving. Professor Vlad walked over to Crystal and put a hand on her shoulder. Crystal flinched for a second and shut her eyes looking away. Professor looked at her with a brow arched up and removed his hand on Crystal's shoulder, "Please forgive me Crystal…I don't normally am like this," he said leaning towards Crystal and whispered into her ear, "would you be so kind to escort yourself out of here and I'll be with you for in a minute or two," he asked making Crystal feel his words tickle her ear slightly. Crystal nodded and walked upstairs to her room.

Why would Professor Vlad want to talk to her? She didn't do anything. So many questions went through Crystal's head as she walked around her room. Crystal stopped once she heard a loud slam that came across from her dorm that was Katrina's room. She stared at the door and walk silently over to her door and open it and saw her Professor standing right outside of her door with a hand up in the air looking like he was about to knock on the door.

Crystal jumped a little bit when she saw her Professor, "Sorry did I scare you," Professor Vlad asked.

Crystal looked into her Professor and saw that they were not black the last time she saw them, which was downstairs, they were back to their blue color. "What? No just um…a lot of drama here I'm seeing in my life so far."

Professor Vlad chuckled, "Again I apologize for my outburst downstairs."

Crystal walked over to her bed and say down looking at the ground and then back at her Professor, "No it's fine…I probably would have done the same thing, but since I'm chicken I guess not," her professor chuckled again and leaned on the door frame with his arms folded around his chest. "Do you want to sit down," her professor looked at her suspiciously, "I mean just…you look like you're exhausted."

"You don't mind me coming in?"

Crystal shook her head, "No, come in." Professor Vlad walked in and Crystal motioned him to sit in the chair that was across from her bed. He took the offer and they both sat there in silence for a moment or two. Crystal looked around not wanting to look at her Professor's eyes, but failed to do so. "I have to ask—which you don't have to answer…but why did April got angry at Katrina when she said something about her parents, aren't they living?"

Her Professor took a deep breath and looked back down at the ground and thinking on weather or not to tell her or not. "Yes…April's parents are alive, but they didn't want her. She was left in the streets and I found her one day in an alley as I was walking the streets. I looked around and realized that she was left abandon."

"Oh…" was all Crystal could say. Crystal looked to the side and stared into nothing in particular.

"I brought her to my home. Cared for her as if she was my own, later in the first week I went to the police and asked them if they have heard of any reports that involved a little girl missing, they said no, until later on the police found out who the parents were and they told me that they didn't want their own child and said that she was a mistake. I was appalled them of saying this and I went back to my home and took care of her. Once April was old enough…I told her about her parents, she was hurt, but thought it was better living with me than staying with her parents, but deep down I could see the hurt in her eyes."

Crystal nodded her head and let this new information she found out about her friend April. Professor Vlad stood up as did Crystal and they walked a short distance to the door. Professor Vlad turned and looked at Crystal, "I will see you tomorrow morning in class then."

"Yeah," Crystal smiled. Professor took a step forward to say goodbye to Crystal, but Crystal took a step back. Professor looked at her and blinked once or twice and nodded his head and left her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo+++++++++OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Professor Vlad came down stairs he saw April sitting on the couch and just looking down at the ground and her hair was out of its messy bun from the fight and was used as a curtain that surrounded her face. Professor Vlad walked over to April and cleared his throat so that April would know that he was there.

April rose quickly wiping away the tear that came down from her watery eyes. She looked up to her Professor. And bowed low to him. She stood up and looked at him directly in the eye.

Professor Vlad put his hands in his pockets and looked down at April, "April, you know better than to show your strength around here," April nodded her head and her Professor wiped away the tears that came running down her face. Vlad hugged her tightly with his head resting slightly on top of her head, "I know you hate her and she had no right to bring that up in your little spat, but I wish you could control your emotions when it comes to that," Vlad let go of April and looked down to see April's face fall to the ground in shame. "Come on April, I think you need something to eat to get your mind out of this, alright?" April nodded her head and they walked into the dark night and there they transformed into the night to feed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo+++++++++OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The Next Day:_

_6:00 A.M._

Crystal woke up from her clock's alarm. She looked around herself and, for a split second, she thought she was at home still. Oh how Crystal wanted just to stay under the covers and sleep on the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, but she knew she couldn't History started at 8:00 a.m. so Crystal got out of bed she walk over to the window to see what the weather was like same as yesterday…gloomy, but showed some light every so often. Crystal's has noticed that it rarely was sunny, but she could care less on that. Crystal took a shower that was connected to her own room. Which meant she didn't have to go outside and walk where Katrina or her posses coming and annoying her. Crystal got into the shower and let the hot water shower over her body as Crystal put some conditioner in her hair she saw some of the bruises that were slowly healing themselves. Crystal closed her eyes having the scene happen in a flash in her eyes. Crystal quickly turned her head to the side and felt the tears coming down as the water from the shower wiped them away down the drain. Crystal turned off the faucet and went into her room and reached into her small bag and reached into it that had her I-pod. Put on some music on. Crystal put on her music and grabbed a random shirt, which was white tan top with white lace on the top and a jacket that had a silver belt and black pants. She threw her clothes on her bed. Crystal played her I-pod and began putting her clothes on.

"_**SexyBack"**_

"_**I'm bringing sexy back **_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act **_

_**I think it's special, what's behind your back? **_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack **_

_**(Take it to the bridge)**_

_**Dirty babe, you see these shackles**_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_**(Take it to the chorus)"**_

Crystal danced around with just her bra and her pants on having no idea that she was being watched from across her window.

"_**Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**VIP, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (7x)**_

_**Get your sexy on."**_

The figure stayed in the dark with an amused look on his face.

"_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them motherfers don't know how to act**_

_**Girl let me make up for all the things you lack**_

_**Cause you're burning up, I've got to get it fast**_

_**(Take it to the bridge)**_

_**Dirty babe, you see these shackles**_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_**(Take it to the chorus)**_

_**Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**VIP, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (7x)**_

_**Get your sexy on.**_

_**(You Ready?) (3x)"**_

Crystal put her shirt on dancing to the beat and brushed her hair. She then grabbed her hairbrush and used it as a microphone looking at the mirror and kept on singing along with the music.

"_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them motherfers watch how I attack**_

_**If that's your girl, better watch your back**_

_**Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact**_

_**(Take it to the chorus)**_

_**Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**VIP, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (7x)**_

_**Get your sexy on."**_

--------------------------------------------

Professor Vlad's POV

'_Bloody hell! Who in the world would be blaring out the bloody music!?' _I got up and walked over to my window, and saw the girl from yesterday that I talked to, Crystal. I saw that she was dancing around with only her pants and bra.

"_**Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (7x)**_

_**Get your sexy on."**_

'_I wonder if she can see me.' _I heard someone from behind me clear their throat I turned around and saw April there at there leaning on the door frame.

"Second time caught in the act," April said with an arrogant smile.

"April," Professor said looking directly in her eyes.

"Yes," April asked while her smile got more devious by the second.

Professor Vlad walked over to his dresser to get his normal clothing and was about to walk over to the curtain where he usually changed, but turned to face April again. He looked her up and down and saw her smile. If anybody saw April's smile they would for sure know that it wasn't a good sign. It gave Professor Vlad a shiver, but held his composure to not show that he was indeed uncomfortable with it.

"Yes," April repeated again.

"Get that ridicules smile off your face now," Vlad snapped at her. April slowly removed her smile. Professor Vlad walked behind the wall changing while April was talking.

"So, what's on the schedule for today in class Master," April said moving to a different subject. Professor Vlad came out in his usual outfit like always.

Professor Vlad gave her a smug smile, "wouldn't you just love to know?"

"Yes I would," April replied simply.

"Hmm," Professor Vlad walked over to the window and saw Crystal still singing.

"Beautiful voice Miss Sanetia has I am not wrong," April asked walking over to the window and stood right next to her Professor. April looked over at Professor who was captured by Crystal's singing. April chuckled a little a bit. "Should I leave you alone to with…the girl who has know idea that she's being watched by someone and not just 'someone' her professor," April nudged her professor snapping Vlad back into reality.

"I don't remember you being this strait forward to me with me," Vlad looked down April.

"You don't remember me at all being this strait forward, Master," April complained. ."I only am this strait forward when I can see something where others do not…and right now is needed for you to hear me."

"April," Vlad looked back at the window, "why don't you go escort Crystal…at least you'll be using your time wisely…and I won't have to deal with your wise cracking at me."

"Alright," April walked over to the door, but stopped and still had her back towards, "but I'm chalk full of wisdom. You're the one that sired me Master…so think of this as…part of the package," and April walked off.

Professor Vlad sighed heavily (a/n: not that he needs it though) "sometimes I can't stand her."

'_I heard that,' _April yelled into her Professor's mind.

'_April get out of my head,' _Professor Vlad yelled back at April. It didn't take long before April was not listening into her master's mind. Vlad walked out of his room and went to set up for class…

* * *

Thanks you guys for reading. I think I made it long enough for you guys to read to hold on long enough…THANKS!!!

PLEASE R&R!!!


	10. Chapter 9: Class

**1 Date: **Monday, June 25, 2007

**1 Time started:** 8:05 P.M.

**1 Time Ended: **9:17 P.M.

**2 Date: **Tuesday, June 27, 2007

**2 Time started:** 3:40 P.M., 4:08 P.M., 7:00 P.M.

**2 Time Ended: **3:48 P.M., 5:00 P.M. 7:39 P.M.

* * *

**Hey you guys….just to let you guys know…I will not be here through this Sunday (July 1st, 2007) to next Sunday (July 8th, 2007) so yeah…All though I hope to see how you guys are liking this so far…please review and thanks to those of you who have been reviewing to me…it means a lot. I hope that this is longer for you guys to stay up beat for this weekend. And the song that you guys read it's from Fergie- Big Girls Don't Cry.**

So if you guys have a problem with the song I chose please keep that to yourself..but I could really care less of what you think as long as I love this song then it stays...also if you do review and say something rude about this song and say it's gay or lame or w/e don't bother. I can read pleantly of that on Youtube. and I don't need to read it here.

**Have a wonderful second/minute/hour/day/week/month/year **

**LOVE YA!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Crystal walked over to her door and swung it open when she saw April standing there.

"Merde! What the heck is wrong with you April? Trying to give me a heart attack," Crystal asked putting her hand over her heart and breathing deeply trying to compose herself before she was scared the heck out of her.

April smiled, "Sorry! I didn't know I was that scary to people," she said proudly.

"Uh-huh…sure you are," Crystal said while walking out and locking her door. "Do you always scare everyone like this, or is it just your friends you scare?"

April put a her "thinking" look on tapping her chin in the process, "hmm," April shrugged, "No, Just you." Crystal put her hands on her hips and shook her head and sighed before walking downstairs. "So are you excited for class," April asked while they headed to there class, "You're going to love Professor Vlad, but then again you already talked to him."

Crystal nodded, "yeah I can't wait," Crystal stopped and looked at April, "April?"

April stopped right after Crystal and looked at her with concern, "yeah, what is it?"

"Never mind…" Crystal said not even convincing herself saying that.

April put her hands on Crystal arms. Crystal felt uncomfortable with this, good thing that April could tell and let go of her, "sorry…"

"It's fine. It's ju—it's just…why is Katrina upset with you? You guys seem to have a history."

"Ah yesss," April said, putting her hands in her pocket, "We _were_ friends when we first came here and we got along great, but…hmm," April looked up trying to think about it.

"What is it?"

April shrugged, "I can't really remember what we were mad about…I guess you can say we drifted. She became popular and I stayed, well, you know right?"

Crystal nodded, "and she…" wanting to hear more of this.

"—and she saw that I was…as she said, _'beneath her'_," she said to me. I thought she was PMS-ing on this, but after a week she got more annoying, stuck up, to me…you know, what every girl acts when she's popular and thinks she's too good to be with anyone. It didn't bother me…until she brought up my parents and how I was mistake to be here. I tried to ignore it, but whenever I forgot it…she would always be there reminding me," tears were forming to come into April's eyes, "that was the day that we became enemies and we hated each other since then, which happened to be last year," April said whipping away her tears that bringing a little humor into it, "A lot of people here that knew her last year would call her "Hurricane Katrina," mostly because hurricanes will stop at nothing to get what she wants."

Crystal chuckled at Katrina's nickname, "I was wondering when you were going to say that." April stopped and looked at her peculiar, "Well if you heard that in American, in New Orleans, there was a hurricane named, "Hurricane Katrina," and after I saw yesterday…kind of gave me the impression that she was nicknamed by that. I don't know don't ask me."

"I actually heard of that. Very terrible to hear, some of the girls that came here in 2005 did a little donation to them."

They kept on walking talking about the hurricane in New Orleans and before they new it they were standing in front of the door that lead to class.

"Well here we go," Crystal said slightly nervous.

"Yeah…let's go," April said with such positive attitude.

When they walked in they saw all of the girls up front in the class closet to the podium, where the teacher would be talking, and all of the guys in the back messing around. Crystal looked over to April who apparently found themselves seat in the middle of the class. April sat behind Crystal and Crystal was in front of April. April leaned forward to Crystal. Crystal was scanning all of the girls who where up in class fixing their hair.

"What is this, a prom," Crystal asked whispering into April's ear.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you…you might feel a little bit awkward with these girls," April said with a little bit in amusement at how Crystal's face was feeling uncomfortable, "they are a little bit…head over heals with the Professor Vlad. So don't to be surprised if one of these girls asks some stupid question that is towards him."

Crystal chuckled, "wow. No wonder Katrina wanted to have my room. My room is right across from his, with a perfect view of his dorm. I can't believe that these girls are fawning over him."

"It was like this last year well. Although, I think it has been more hectic than last year."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, a few weeks past later on the first year and someone tried hitting on him and ended up getting expelled from here."

"Oh my gosh," Crystal yelled, drawing attention to herself accidentally. Crystal sunk into her chair from embarrassment and whispered "seriously?"

April chuckled and nodded, "yep. I'm surprised you're not smitten by him, most of the girls here are."

"Well, one, I don't think it's appropriate that there is a teacher/student relationship going on. Two, he is way older than me I believe," _'Oh you have no idea,'_ April thought, "Three, I'm not in date mode not since…"

April could see something in her eyes, but couldn't put a finger on it, but knew she shouldn't press forward it. "It's alright you don't have to finish your sentence."

"Thanks," Crystal smiled.

The doors swung open entering Professor Vlad. Smiling to his class and scanning for someone. When he saw them his smile widen pleased to see that person (a/n: which I think you guys/gals know who it is).

Crystal leaned back and whispered to April, "Does he always make an entrance like that?"

"Yeah, force of habit."

"Ahh…"

"Class, morning," Professor Vlad began, "I am terribly sorry for being late. I got hold up with some business."

The front of the class sighed dreamingly and said in a union, "that's okay Professor. I forgive you."

Crystal looked back to April with a dumbfounding look on her face giving her a what-the-heck" look, _'I wonder if we could sit in the back tomorrow,' _Crystal wondered. "I know…hope it won't bother you for today. Next time we'll sit a little bit farther back," April answered to Crystal's unasked question.

"How did you—never mind," Crystal said looking back upfront. Watching his teacher talk and gave his lectures while taking notes.

"Now students, let's do a pop quiz," the class groaned not wanting to take any part of it. Because for one, no one really paid attention, except April and Crystal, the girls were daydreaming about their professor and the boys were sleeping or just in their own little world, "now, now it'll be fun. Won't it girls," the professor asked while eyeing the front row of girls that were sinking into their chairs and wanting so badly to be invisible, ashamed at not even paying the slightest attention to the lecture.

"Yeah sure…" the girls mumbled. Crystal pressed her lips in a straight line to keep herself from laughing at how the girls were acting.

"If you," Professor Vlad continued, "fail to answer the question wrong you are out. Let the game begin." Slowly the people in the game got out from answering the question wrong. Each question becoming harder and harder that was coming out of Professor Vlad's mouth. At the end of the pop quiz it was April and Crystal (a/n: boy, what a shocker!!) the only girls still in the game. "Alright, Crystal who was the ruler of Walachia and Transylvania from 1448 to 1476?"

April smirked, knowing that her master loved being oh so arrogant about his past, "Vlad that Impaler," Crystal replied.

When a few girls caught the word "Vlad" they look up to their professor and was wondering if he was some how related to him. Sure, they all heard of the famous villain Dracula, but it never occurred that he had the same name as this ruler. Finally, one of the woman raised their hand up and her professor nodded causing her to blush, "Um, Professor…are you related to him," this question got everyone to ask as well waiting for their professor to answer, everyone that is except April, whom just happened to be smirking.

Their professor was silent and was leaning on his desk while having his arms crossed and thinking about what to say before saying it, "a distant descendant of his," their professor said, not really wanting to answer that question at all, but did anyways just to get them of his back.

"Ah," the class said, except Crystal and April and just rolled her eyes.

Professor Vlad looked at his watch and saw it was time to end, "Well, students it is time to end for today," the students began to gather their things and leave, "oh, and your assignment is to give me 5 page or more essay of a war from the past that is famous," Professor looked over at Katrina and was looking right back at him, "and please make sure that it is different from the rest," Katrina smiled and left the room.

Crystal was at the door and opened it and realized that April wasn't following suite, "April are you coming," Crystal asked still having the door opened.

"I'll be right there Crystal. I'll meet you at your dorm. I have to ask Professor Vlad a question on the essay."

Crystal shrugged, "alright see you later," Crystal departed and headed to her dorm, leaving April and her History teacher behind.

April looked at her master, shaking her head before speaking, "You just love putting your past life in the spotlight don't you, Master?"

"Now why would you say that?"

"I think you already know my answer for that question, Master."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed."

"So how was Miss Sanetia today when you picked her up?"

"Good. I was surprised that she is not fawning over you like the rest of the girls are."

"Aye, it amazes me too. Do you know why?"

"Well, she says that one, way older than her. Two, doesn't want to cause a scene, which I think is smart for the little girl. And three…well she faded off on that part," April looked at the door where Crystal was standing there a couple minutes ago.

"April," April turned back to her master, "have you notice anything about her behavior, when it involves physical contact with someone," Vlad said getting strait to the point.

"Yeah, but I bet it's nothing, probably just a nervous or something."

"No…no, I didn't get that vibe from her."

"'_That vibe'_?"

"You know what I mean," there was a silent pause before he continued, "she seems like she's hiding something."

"Master, we all hide something from everyone, also known as 'secrets.'"

"Don't get all stuck-up on me now, April. Just keep a close eye on her."

"And what do you think I'm doing now?"

The professor glared at her daring her to continue with this attitude of hers, "April, I think you've been spending too much time with 'Hurricane Katrina,'" April's mouth was open shock that he heard about her nickname, "don't give me that look I know what other girls say about her…and apparently you came up with this name. I must say it fits her aurora perfectly," Vlad stood up and walked to the door and opened it for April to pass him.

"Anything else sire," April asked before she headed to Crystal's dorm.

"No, but for you, be more _April_ when I talk to you again," Vlad walked off fading into the crowd of people getting out of class as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo+++++++++OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Crystal sat in her room and decided to work on her essay on her new computer her parents bought her as a going-to-college present. By the time she heard a knock on the door she had written a seven page essay. Crystal opened the door and saw April standing right outside the door smiling mischievously.

"Hey did you finish your essay," April asked.

"Yes. Did you as well?"

"Yep," April said waiting a little bit before talking, "since we're both done, do you want to go out and hangout?"

"Ummm…sure."

"Alright fine, but let's go," before Crystal could say another word, April grabbed Crystal's arm and off they went. They took Crystal's car and got into. "So where are we going," Crystal asked as she turned on the engine.

"We can go to the famous club that all of the college people go, 'The Wave.' Have you heard of it," April asked. Crystal shook her head "no," "Well it's really fun. I'll tell you were how to get there," and that's what they did 10 minutes later they arrived at_ The Wave. _They both walked up the steps, with April being a little bit ahead. _"Probably eager to party I bet, _Crystal thought as she walked a little bit slowly.

When they got into the building April went strait to the dance floor leaving Crystal to find themselves a spot to sit. Crystal found a spot near the corner and saw April heading her way. How she found her was completely a mystery to her given take that so many people were here.

"Man I am exhausted," April sighed (not that she needed it though) and sat down.

"May I get you two drinks," a waitress asked.

Crystal and April looked at each other and then back at the waitress, "May I have water please," Crystal said.

"And for you miss," the waitress asked pointing at April.

"Apple Martini," Crystal looked at her friend, "What?"

"Now I know why you asked me to drive."

April smiled innocently, "Why didn't you get an alcohol beverage? It ain't that bad."

"Whoa! What happen to the girl that I know that never talked slang? 'Cause this is new to me."

"Well, once you get to know me more and more you'll find I am a 'wild child.'"

"Should I be worried?"

April leaned forward, "no, but if you see me start dancing on the table and barfing, then get me out before I make myself regret what I did."

"Alright, and I don't drink except at mass."

"Oooo, I see a little angel in this building. The rest of us…well I guess you can say we're '_fallen angels_,'" Crystal chuckled at April's remark, but then pondered on why she made it seem sadder than it was.

A couple minutes later their drinks came and after April finished her drink she went back on the dance floor. Crystal just listening to the music some she knew others she just tapped her fingers on the table at the beat that was vibrating underneath her stool.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen as you all know—hopefully—that it is karaoke night. So whoever think they CAN sing show your face…and your audience will judge for you. If it's good you'll get a roar of cheers and if not well you'll know by the quietness in this building so don't show your face ever again. NOW, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!!!" a man said that held a microphone to his lips. A roar of cheers came from the crowd of people. As time passed, six teens have already sang…two of them got the quietness while the rest where roared from the cheering. Crystal and April were watching all the contestants sing.

April looked at the human, who was interested in listening to the people who were singing, "Hey Crystal," that got Crystal's attention, "you should go on and sing. I am 100 positive that they'll love you. Plus, you got that amazing singing voice," Crystal's eyes widen, _'how do you know? You didn't hear me.' _"I heard you this morning singing "SexyBack," this caused Crystal to blush, "and I think my Master loved your voice was as well." April said without realizing it was too late to take it back.

Crystal looked at April with a weird look on her face, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," April said looking up. Crystal looked at the stage while April got a quick glance to see if Crystal remembered what she said, which Crystal didn't. _"Phew," _  
April thought, _"I might need to keep my mouth shut from now on."_

Before Crystal could ask April what she said she was interrupted by seeing the guy that made the announcement earlier that night coming towards her, "I am sorry I couldn't help, but listen to what your friend was saying. Did she say that you should sing for us," Crystal automatically froze as the spotlight was on her now. If she was back in her town she would have been totally fine with this, since she new everyone there, but she has becoming doubting a lot of her decisions, _"that's what you get for being raped," _Crystal's heard a mocking voice in the back of her head. "Would you mind singing for us," the man asked snapping Crystal to reality.

"Umm-well, I, umm…" Crystal began to stutter in her talking.

"Oh I think are guest is a little bit scared. What do you say folks," the man was about to breathe and say something, "wait, what's your name dear," the man put the microphone near Crystal's lips.

"Crystal," Crystal said quietly into the microphone.

"Crystal, Crystal, Crystal," the man stared chanting her name and soon everyone started to chant, even April only a little bit loudly than the others.

"Alright," Crystal mumbled while rising up from her stool and breathed deeply to settle her nerves down. She could swear that her heart was pounding harder by the second in her chest.

"EXCELLENT," the man said. The crowd applauds were giving Crystal a little bit of confidence as she walked up the stage. Crystal was thinking of a song to sing, and one that happened to be one of her songs that she now oh so well. Crystal whispered to the DJ and asked for her song. Nobody knew what she was she was asking to play, but that's what Crystal thought. The DJ nodded his head and put the CD on. Crystal sat on a stool that one of the guys brought her to sit on to get comfortable. The whole building was quiet with a few sounds here and there from the crowd, waiting to hear her sing.

Crystal looked over to April and April smiled giving Crystal to return the favor. Crystal looked back at the crowd as the music began. She looked like a real angel underneath the bright light that was on her.

**_"La da da da"_**

Crystal began singing having the crowd sway a little bit.

_**"The smell of your skin lingers on me now"**_

Crystal wrapped herself with her arms

**_"You're probably on your flight back to your home town _**

**_I need some shelter of my own protection baby _**

**_To be with myself in center _**

**_Clarity, peace, serenity"_**

The crowd started cheering. Crystal kicked her stool and stood up and started walking around on the stage a little bit.

**_"I hope you know, I hope you know _**

**_That this has nothing to do with you _**

**_It's personal, myself and I"_**

Crystal her hand on her chest.

**_"We've got some straightenin' out to do _**

**_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _**

**_But I've got to get a move on with my life _**

**_It's time to be a big girl now _**

**_And big girls don't cry _**

**_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"_**

Crystal made herself to cry to show the emotion in this and wiped it away.

**_"The path that I'm walking, I must go alone_**

**_I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown."_**

Crystal took baby steps and walked towards the crowd with her cordless microphone.

**_"Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they? _**

**_And I forseek the darker half if I stay"_**

**_"I hope you know, I hope you know _**

**_That this has nothing to do with you _**

**_It's personal, myself and I _**

**_We've got some straightenin' out to do _**

**_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _**

**_But I've got to get a move on with my life _**

**_It's time to be a big girl now _**

**_And big girls don't cry"_**

**_"Like the little school mate in the school yard"_**

Crystal twirled her hair like a little school girl having a crush on someone.

_**"We'll play jacks and uno cards **_

_**I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine **_

_**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to **_

_**'Cause I want to hold yours too"**_

Crystal hugged herself and swayed her body.

**_"We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds _**

**_But it's time for me to go home _**

**_It's getting late, dark outside _**

**_I need to be with myself in center _**

**_Clarity, peace, serenity _**

**_Ahha"_**

_**"I hope you know, I hope you know **_

_**That this has nothing to do with you **_

_**It's personal, myself and I **_

_**We've got some straightenin' out to do **_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **_

_**But I've got to get a move on with my life **_

_**It's time to be a big girl now **_

_**And big girls don't cry **_

_**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry **_

_**"La da da da da da"**_

Crystal bowed and put the microphone back in its handle and walked off while a thunder cheers coming at her. Crystal looked flushed once she sat down with April.

"Well I think we have found our winner tonight. Crystal I sure hope you come back here and sing for us. What do you say folks lets give it up to Crystal," the man said and clapped loudly fallowing with the other people in the crowd.

April leaned into Crystal, "I told you," with a smile on her smile.

"Thanks," was all Crystal could say. A couple of minutes later April and Crystal just watched the other people dancing. Until Crystal spoke up again, "well, I think we should head back home. I'm starting to feel a little bit tired."

"Yeah, I agree. Plus the martini is getting to my head and it's hurting," April said while standing. She swayed till Crystal held her so that she could stand.

"Well it should hurt after that 5 martini drinks."

"Hey that was me fault," April slurred. Crystal had to hold her up until they got to the car and Crystal put April in the passenger's seat. Crystal remembered how they came here and in no time they reached their campus. April had passed out and had fallen asleep.

"Oh my gosh April, now how am I suppose to get you to your bedroom," Crystal asked herself. As Crystal got to the other side where April was and opened the door she felt a hand on her shoulder. Giving Crystal to think of the worst, Crystal quickly looked to see that it was Professor Vlad. Crystal breath got caught in her throat was unable to breathe.

"Shhh…sorry I didn't know that I was scary," Professor Vlad said. Crystal chuckled nervously before speaking and.

"Do you think you could help me pick April up," Crystal asked her Professor.

"Of course," Vlad nodded and picked April up. While Crystal just watched her Professor being gentle with April's sleeping form. Crystal thought she felt a green monster in her stomach as she watched, kind of wishing it was her that was unconscious, but dismissed as quickly as the thought came to her mind. Her Professor turned and smile at Crystal, Crystal returned it and walked next to him with April in his arms. They walked silently and got to April's room and put her on her bed. After that they both walked outside and just stared at each other.

Crystal looked up to her Professor and smiled a little, "thank you Professor Vlad."

"You welcome Crystal," Vlad said rolling Crystal's name off his tongue.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Professor," before Professor Vlad could say a comment she went off. Leaving himself in the halls alone.

"Yes Crystal. See you later…sooner than you think," Professor Vlad said smirking and walked down the halls and in a quick flash he was gone and came into his own room and saw Crystal coming into her own room.

Vlad didn't bother turning on the lights seeing that he can see without it and just watch Crystal moving around getting ready for bed. Crystal walked to her brush and brushed her hair while grabbing her nightdress out of her drawer and walking into her bathroom to change. A few minutes later Crystal came out in a silk baby blue shirt and shorts brushing her hair on the way and set it on her table and turned off the lights and slept in slumber. Not having any idea that someone was watching her.


End file.
